Secrets We Keep
by Happy Palm Tree
Summary: When Wednesday Addams attended Camp Chippewa she changed the lives of everyone there. For Amanda Buckman it turned her whole world upside down sending her down a long dark path of death, destruction, madness and love.


_A/N: This story is what happens when you fall asleep watching Addams Family Values. I wrote down the strange amazing dream as best I could remember. And fair warning the girls hook up. I own nothing this is all in good fun. Enjoy!_

* * *

**GREENHAVEN ASYLUM, 2 a.m. Sunday, Present Day**

A sleek black 911 Club Coupe Porsche with tinted windows pulled up to the main entrance of Greenhaven Asylum. A heavy rainstorm brewed overhead as ominous thunder rolled through the sky in the far distance with strong winds growing in strength.

One of the armed guards stationed at the gate stepped out into the wind pulling his jacket tighter around his body. Walking over to the car the tinted window rolled down and he recognized the driver right away.

"Good evening Dr. Buckman! Hate to see you out on a night like this. I hope it didn't ruin your evening."

"Hi Scott, good to see you and thanks it didn't. I hate to see you working on a night like this too, hopefully it'll be quiet. Am I late, is everyone else already here?"

"Not late at all Dr. Buckman. The detectives from the WPD are still parking and Dr. King is waiting for you in his office."

"Thank you Scott! And tell your wife I loved the strawberry jam she made, best I've ever had."

"Sure thing Dr. Buckman!" The security guard called out with a big smile.

Dr. Buckman rolled up her window as the gate opened. Pulling through she waved to Scott taking the side road to the employee parking lot behind the main building. Greenhaven Asylum was the oldest psychiatric hospital in the state as well as the most prestigious. A massive labyrinth like complex of six buildings made of iron gray limestone now black from age and weather. The place resembled a turn of the century prison from the outside however the inside was an immaculate state of the art facility where the best minds in the nation tried to figure out the puzzle of the human mind.

Pulling into her assigned spot next to the employee entrance Dr. Buckman stepped out of her Porsche as thunder cracked and rain began to fall. Shutting her door the beautiful blonde used her briefcase to shield from the rain and rushed for the door, the click of her heels muffled by more thunder. She used her identification card to open the electronic lock getting inside quickly. Halfway soaked Dr. Buckman pushed her wet hair back and headed to her office to dry off.

Dr. Buckman took the elevator to the sixth floor where her office was located; she shared the floor with the rest of the executive staff. The director of the hospital Dr. King had the largest office at the end of the hall; Dr. Buckman had the second largest while the rest of the resident doctors made do with offices the size of closets or having to share three to a room. Dr. Buckman smirked each and every time she saw her name on the glass of her office door.

As the youngest doctor to ever be appointed Chief of Mental Health Services at Greenhaven Asylum, she was a rising rock star in the field of psychiatry and a huge boon to the hospital. Before accepting the position at Greenhaven, Dr. Buckman had been sought by every prestigious hospital in the nation, everyone wanted her. Her work in emergency psychiatry was ground breaking, her success rate was phenomenal, and the numbers were so high many questioned their authenticity. And when it was proven true she earned the insider nickname of "Nutcracker", not only for her uncanny ability to help, those in need but also due to her take no prisoners attitude. Dr. Buckman was a consummate professional and expected nothing less from her colleges.

Setting down her briefcase on her desk, Dr. Buckman walked over to her personal bathroom pulling out a clean towel and using it to dry her hair. An older gentleman with salt and pepper hair a pencil thin gray mustache, a small potbelly and a dress shirt that seemed permanently wrinkled popped his head in.

"Oh Amanda, glad to see you got in before the storm hit. Thank you for cutting your vacation short and coming in. I was going to take the case myself; none of the other doctors have the experience to deal with such a high profile and volatile case. However I think you'll be the best fit for this."

"Thank you for the vote of confidence John. I'll do my best." Dr. Buckman replied giving the man a confident smile.

Dr. Buckman took off her coat and buttoned her jacket fixing her hair in the bathroom mirror. Once she felt herself presentable she grabbed her notebook off her desk and motioned to Dr. King to lead the way.

"So John, tell me about the patient the police brought in. The message you left me didn't say much."

"His name is Joel Glicker, thirty three, local business owner he runs a bookstore in town. The police won't release certain information regarding his capture or the nature of his arrest yet, all they were allowed to tell us was that they found Mr. Glicker surrounded by a lot of suggestive evidence that lead them to suspect he is a serial murder. The detective who called me let it slip that it may be that serial killer from the news, you know the one that was terrifying northern California. The FBI will be arriving in the morning to take over for the WPD."

"Wait! John, are you telling me my new patient might be The Collector? A real serial killer in Greenhaven? That would be amazing John! If we could keep him here that would be huge for the hospital! This would get a book deal John, national TV appearances." Dr. Buckman asked stopping Dr. King at the elevator, she was suddenly very excited.

"The police think he might be however nothing will be confirmed until they complete their investigation. All we can do is our part to assess Mr. Glicker's mental health." Dr. King replied with a slight nod of his head.

"Wait, what was this man's name again John?" Dr. Buckman asked as they went down to the first floor.

"Joel Glicker."

"I know that name. John, I think I know this man."

"Really Amanda? How?" Dr. King inquired surprised.

"I went to camp with him when I was kid, Camp Chippewa I think. I was also friends for a short time with his girlfriend in high school." Dr. Buckman offered.

"Really? This will be interesting since you'll have something to compare it to. I look forward even more to your assessment." Dr. King replied.

"Do you think you could do the initial interview with him John? I think I just want to observe at this point and I'm not sure I'd be a welcome or neutral person to Mr. Glicker. I would like to see how much information he'll offer freely before clamming up when the FBI get here."

"What type of history do you have with the patient?" Dr. King asked directly.

"I never hung out with him on purpose I was friends with his girlfriend. To be honest I didn't like him, he was weird and a little creepy but I thought at the time completely harmless. And I know he didn't like me, it was why I stopped being friends with his girlfriend, he asked her to stop hanging out with me and she did. I haven't thought about him in years. Now I'm a little curious to know what's happened since then, if it's really true that he's the Collector." Dr. Buckman confessed with a contemplative look.

"Alright, I'll do the initial interview."

Dr. Buckman followed Dr. King to the interview room greeting two detectives waiting for them along with two uniformed police officers who were guarding the prisoner. Dr. King went into the interview room alone while the detectives went with Dr. Buckman into the viewing room, a small closet with chairs and the controls to the camera recording the interview. Dr. Buckman made sure to turn on the video recorder before Dr. King began.

With a neutral expression Dr. Buckman watched Dr. King introduce himself to a broken, disheveled and grizzled Joel Glicker. His eyes were bloodshot, his hair long stringy and greasy hanging limply over his face, he looked exhausted yet wired, and he was confused and weepy. A shell of the man he once was.

For the next three hours Dr. King talked to Joel Glicker, asking simple questions. They needed to know Mr. Glicker's state of mind, needed to see what they were dealing with before they began questioning him about what was found in the house or what led him to being arrested. However simple questions of describe your normal day and have there been any new stressors in his life led Mr. Glicker to ramble and in these moments of mouth diarrhea he admitted that the notebook was his, that someone was out to get him, that his life was in danger and that he was being set up. He babbled losing his train of thought going on tangents about random things for long sections of time. Joel only made himself look worse the more he talked, lucid enough to understand what was going on while distraught enough to confess to everything.

At the end of the exhausting interview Joel was taken to a cell to rest, Dr. King and Dr. Buckman spoke with the detectives and they all came to the agreement Joel Glicker was not mentally healthy, he seemed on edge, on the verge of violence. The detectives immediately recommended that Mr. Glicker stay in Greenhaven's care until the FBI made further assessment. The detectives were glad to hand the case off to the FBI while Dr. Buckman was eager to study Mr. Glicker and help the investigation in any way she could.

By dawn Dr. Buckman was sitting in her office with the door close watching the sun's new day brighten the sky and chase the darkness away. She was waiting for the FBI to arrive to brief them on the situation. While she waited she thought about the past, she thought about Camp Chippewa.

**TWENTY ONE YEARS AGO…**

For the first twelve years of her life Amanda Buckman wanted to be an actress, to forever be popular and the center of attention. Amanda was a normal girl, blonde popular the top of her class and involved in everything. She thought, and many would agree, that she had a perfect life. Her parents doted on her, her friends looked to her for leadership and she was going to the most exclusive summer camp in North America only the best people got to go.

This was going to be the best summer ever, Amanda had a special feeling that something special would happen at Camp Chippewa.

At camp everything had started off on a great note. Three of her best friends were also going and they had found out early that they would all be in the same cabin. Amanda had looked forward to it for two months, her parents told her how exclusive the camp was and how lucky she was to get in. Amanda knew how important things like that were to her father and mother and did everything she could to make their wishes and dreams come true even if it they weren't her own.

The day she arrived at camp she wore one of her nicest dresses wanting to make a good first impression. Walking through the crowd with her parents smiling and waving at those she knew, Amanda spotted something very odd in the sea of pastel covered yuppies. A very pale family of four dressed all in black; a mother and father standing with their two children, a boy and girl who looked to be the same age, Amanda's age.

This odd pale family stuck out yet they didn't seem bothered by it, then Amanda's father got it in his head to go over and say hello. Amanda made a face of disgust but in truth she couldn't stop staring at the daughter. She was beautiful, pale with long ink black hair kept neat in two tight braids at the side of her head; she wore a black gray dress, black leggings and heavy boots that matched her brothers. She was the oddest girl Amanda had ever seen and she was also the most beautiful.

Amanda looked the girl in the eyes they were a dark chocolate brown, calm, magnetizing and the most intense she had ever seen. Amanda was hypnotized by them no matter how hard she tried to look away she was repeatedly drawn back again and again. While Amanda's father tried to chat with the odd girl's father Amanda was fascinated by the odd girls blank expression as if _nothing impressed her_ _at all,_ it was completely different from the glazed over _I'm not all there _happy expression on the pudgy brothers face.

After talking to the odd family for a few minutes Amanda's parents pulled her away and warned her to stay away from those children, they did not like the dark things that the family said with such normalcy. To Amanda's parents it was a sign of their freakiness which they saw as something to stay away from while secretly Amanda was utterly fascinated by it. She had never met such different people before it was magnetizing to her.

Later that day Amanda was happily shocked to learn the odd girl had been assigned to her cabin as well. Excited by the good surprise yet forced to pretend it didn't matter in front of her friends Amanda began to covertly watch the strange beautiful girl every chance she got.

Her name was Wednesday Addams. Intelligent, quiet, witty, intimidating Amanda could go on for days about all the things she saw in Wednesday, that the odd girl was so self-assured, so confident and so above everything only drew Amanda in more. However she kept it a secret never telling her friends or showing too much interest when others were paying attention. More than a few times Amanda found herself watching Wednesday read late into the night as she fell asleep silently trying to figure out why this girl was so interesting, why she was so fascinated.

Confused by the pull she felt toward this odd girl Amanda verbally lashed out at Wednesday whenever she had the chance, even leading her friends in ostracizing Wednesday and her brother from camp activities through teasing and obvious distain. And yet to Amanda's continued frustration it never bothered Wednesday or her brother who never said anything at all. Wednesday would ignored it or come back with a sarcastic reply which privately was Amanda's favorite because it earned her the girls complete attention and Amanda loved having those intense chocolate eyes on her it was thrilling in a way Amanda had never experienced before and didn't understand at all.

If it had all been in Amanda's head she would have been okay, it could have been something she ignored only it wasn't. Amanda was drawing Wednesday's attention as well. Amanda would watch Wednesday when she thought no could see her only to catch Wednesday watching her too. In those brief moments they held each other's eyes staring hard at each other.

To everyone else the girls continued to do their best to piss each other off, while privately something else was happening, the silent staring between them was getting longer and more intense, the girls started finding reason's to physically bump into one another to get extra close to stare into each other's eyes.

Amanda wished she could get a moment alone with Wednesday, maybe talk to her for a bit, have a conversation only Pugsley, Wednesday's brother, was always with her. And there was this other guy, Joel Glicker, a nerdy shy asthmatic boy that was the only other outcast in camp. The three of them where always hanging out together around camp, when Wednesday hung out in the cabin it was with Pugsley sitting on the end of the bed. Not that Amanda was ever alone long, one of her own friends was always nearby.

From a distance Amanda would watch the three talk, she was jealous of Joel he got to hang out with her, talk to her get close to her. A big part of Amanda wanted what Joel had with Wednesday yet she had no idea how to go about it without drawing negative attention to herself, reluctantly she accepted all she'd get to be was Wednesday's camp adversary.

After dinner Amanda was heading to a camp social with her friends when she realized she had forgotten her sweater, she told her friends to go on ahead then turned around heading back the way they came. Returning to her cabin Amanda found Wednesday there alone sitting on her bed in the dark. Not reading, not sleeping, not doing anything other than sit there blankly staring ahead. At first Amanda was startled and immediately went to say some biting comment only to have it dye on her lips when she realized they were actually alone for the first time—ever.

Not sure what to say Amanda stood there staring openly till Wednesday suddenly got to her feet crossing the room in a few steps to stand in front of her. Wednesday didn't say a word as she stared deeply into Amanda's eyes making the blonde's heart beat fast and hard while making it seem as if suddenly all the air had been sucked out of the room. Amanda had no idea what was going on or what Wednesday was going to do only that she wanted Wednesday _to do something_.

The moment held for a few seconds till without warning Wednesday reached out grabbing hold of Amanda's bright orange polo shirt with both hands abruptly yanking her close kissing her on the lips with shocking force making Amanda yelp out loud her hands up and back but she didn't stop Wednesday or push her back.

Instinctively Amanda's closed her eyes while Wednesday kept the kiss going till Amanda finally relaxed lowering her arms only then did Wednesday pull back. Slowly opening her eyes Amanda watched a little stunned as Wednesday licked her lips, intense chocolate eyes watching her closely. Blinking rapidly Amanda was stunned dumb, staring into Wednesday's hypnotizing eyes neither girl said a word. Wednesday didn't let go of her grip on Amanda's shirt, it was almost as if she forgot she was holding on.

Breaking the tense moment Amanda reached out grabbing Wednesday by the waist pulling her forward again this time kissing Wednesday on the lips with surprising force.

This time the innocent kiss didn't last long as both girls got even closer pulling back to give each other many kisses on the lips, this was Amanda's first kiss and first make out session, she had no idea it could be so intense and so intoxicating she never wanted it to end. And neither did Wednesday as they stood in the center of the room kissing each other their hands slowly wandering over each other, the touches as light as there kisses. Amanda pulled Wednesday over to the girl's bed sitting on edge kissing more, her hands wandering everywhere.

The girls got lost in each other for almost half an hour before Wednesday's brother broke it up by knocking on the cabin door. When they snapped back to the world Amanda realized she had unbuttoned Wednesday's collar and had been sucking on the girl's neck and shoulder leaving pink marks on the very pale skin. Then Amanda glanced down at herself and notice Wednesday had pulled her shirt out from her shorts her hands under the shirt not noticing till Wednesday removed her hands at sound of the knock. Both girls were startled by their disheveled appearance and were quick to get up off the bed and back away from each other to fix it. Amanda noticed similar pink marks on her own shoulder and by her collar bone.

Neither girl spoke about what happened they simply fixed their clothing and went their separate ways.

Alone Amanda rushed back to the center of camp where the rest of the campers here hanging out enjoying themselves at the social. Her friends asked where she had been and she immediately told them.

"In the bathroom, stomach problems."

That was enough to stop the questions leaving Amanda to quietly sit next to her friends and try to act like she wanted to be there all the while silently thinking about what just happened. Amanda was in utter shock that her first kiss was with a girl. That shock lingered and lasted the rest of the evening, when she returned to the cabin with her friends Wednesday was nowhere to be found and missed roll call at lights out.

The next morning Wednesday was back in her bed. Amanda woke first and took a moment to stare at Wednesday. Amanda felt different, the kiss and her reaction to it made her feel like she was a different person, she had surprised herself and what it revealed rocked Amanda to her core. So many questions ran screaming through her mind, she desperately wanted to talk about it with anyone yet there was no one to talk to. No one would believe her if she told them the truth.

That afternoon they had swimming lessons and more often than not in group activities Amanda was paired with Wednesday. Up until that day Amanda would have privately welcomed the chance to have any interaction with Wednesday yet today didn't hold that same sense of joyful excitement. Today felt different, tense heavy and every glance at the mysterious pale enigma in a black and gray dress felt loaded and so full of meaning though all Amanda had were endless questions. And now Amanda could _feel_ Wednesday watching her.

Feeling a little exposed in nothing but her bathing suit, Amanda walked the length of the peer next to Wednesday they were at the top of the line, first to go in the water. The Camp leader, Gary smiled brightly at everyone trying to be as cheerful as possible, addressing everyone he began.

"Lifesaving! Now I know we're all top-notch, little swimmers, but now we get to show our stuff and earn those certificates! Hey, how about our first little pair of lifesaving buddies? Amanda, Wednesday?"

Feeling the eyes of everyone on her Amanda frowned at Wednesday, she tried to look bored and disgusted as she asked with lots of attitude.

"Is that your bathing suit?"

"Is that your overbite?" Wednesday replied not missing a beat and not even bothering to look over at Amanda.

They all listened to the camp leader's instructions and Amanda immediately volunteered to play the "victim" as an aspiring actress she jumped at every chance to do perform.

"Now, one of you will be the drowning victim and the other one gets to be our lifesaver."

"I'll be the victim!" Amanda eagerly replied and quietly Wednesday replied, "All your life."

Amanda jumped in and went under the water only Wednesday never jumped in to rescue her like she was supposed to. Amanda swallowed water and had to be pulled out by an adult. She ended up in the camp nurse's office resting alone in the exam room.

Amanda closed her eyes for a moment till she heard the door open; opening her eyes she was shocked to see Wednesday shutting the door after her. The pale girl stood there hands behind her back still on the door handle, Wednesday stared intensely at Amanda and the blonde heard the door lock click into place. Amanda sat up swallowing the lump that had suddenly risen in the back of her throat, licking dry lips she frowned asking directly.

"What do you want Wednesday?"

Wednesday furrowed her brows walking over to Amanda staring at her with such intense eyes it intimidated the blonde. Not saying a word the beautiful pale girl reached out gently touching Amanda's bottom lip, those chocolate intense eyes glancing down at her mouth. Amanda's heart picked up its pace. Wednesday's eyes flicked up back to hers as she leaned in kissing her softly.

To Amanda it almost felt like Wednesday was trying to tell her something through the kiss. Leaning in Amanda reached out pulling the other girl close, the kissing was gentle at first then ever so slowly it grew more intense. Wednesday climbed up on the padded table to sit next to her they pulled at each other kissing harder. Then Amanda felt something odd, something new. Opening her mouth Amanda felt Wednesday's tongue, and the world faded away. Kissing Wednesday was amazing Amanda didn't want it to stop.

This time they had a whole hour alone together before Pugsley came knocking. Wednesday was off the table and out the door before Amanda knew what was going on. She was flustered, hot and aroused in a way she didn't know what to do with. The nurse came to check on her five minutes later, seeing the flushed cheeks, the light sweat, dilated pupils and rapid heartbeat the nurse made Amanda lie back down and rest longer.

That evening the girls in the cabin got together to tell ghost stories, Wednesday's was the best, a lot of girls were going to have nightmares later that night. Wednesday made everyone scream including Amanda and for the first time ever Amanda saw Wednesday smile.

Amanda went to bed that night thinking about that smile.

The next day, Amanda kept getting lost in her head still thinking about that smile. Wednesday was a very strange and unusual girl, a mystery that Amanda was determined to figure out. What did Wednesday like? What did she enjoy doing? What were the things that made her happy? Amanda wanted to know all of it, and most of all she wanted to kiss Wednesday again.

That night right after dinner the alarm sounded and Wednesday, Pugsley and Joel were caught trying to escape again. Amanda was right there leading the pack of kids acting as camp police. She was mad that Wednesday would take off like that without saying goodbye to her, Amanda was eager to see Wednesday punished.

The next morning after breakfast all three offenders were thrown into the Harmony Hut to watch Disney movies. That made Amanda happy, she knew how much Wednesday would hate it, the mysterious pale girl hated anything that normal girls liked and anyone else would be happy to watch Disney movies all day.

Amanda was there to watch Wednesday and her brother put into the Harmony Hut and tried her best to push the beautiful girl from her mind. Only when she noticed Joel being tossed in too she got a little jealous. After that she couldn't stop thinking about Wednesday, so much so Amanda dropped out of afternoon activities to lay down in the cabin before rehearsal for the pageant. However the second she knew she was alone Amanda went immediately to Wednesday's trunk at the foot of her bed.

The trunk was locked so Amanda took a rock to it breaking it open. Flipping the lid open Amanda didn't waste any time and immediately began digging through Wednesday's stuff. Three identical dresses, a hairbrush, socks, toiletries, her bathing suit, and several thick old books were all the things Wednesday brought with her to camp. It wasn't much at all.

Frowning Amanda put everything but the books back, sitting on the edge of Wednesday's bed Amanda read through the titles. All the books were about serial killers, murders, crime and death. Opening a book called The Book of Poison and Infectious Disease, a stack of what at first looked like baseball cards spilled out. Amanda glanced at the page they were in and noticed a dozen light pencil marks along the margin. Flipping through the pages Amanda noticed dozens of pencil notations and underline marks all through out the book. Curious Amanda se the book down and picked up a different one, it was more of the same. After examining all of the books Amanda realized Wednesday was fascinated with death and all matters dark and disturbing. It fitted and made sense, this made Amanda smile.

After making notes of titles and authors Amanda put the books back in the trunk, she tried to arrange everything to look undisturbed. Only when she shut the trunk lid and moved to leave she noticed the cards that had spilled onto the floor. Amanda heard laughter and moved to the window to see her friends heading to the cabin. In a rush she scooped up the cards running over to her bed to lay down and act casual. Shoving the cards under her pillow she managed to fix herself a moment before her friends came barreling into the room.

With the card safely tucked under her pillow Amanda went to her rehearsal with her friends. It wasn't till right before dinner Amanda got a chance to get back to the cabin and actually look at the cards. She hoped they weren't something dull like baseball cards and much to her happy surprise they weren't, they were actually Serial Killer trading cards. Flipping through them Amanda found one that was particularly warn, it was the Elizabeth Bathory's card, the edges were frayed with some of the type missing around the edges. Amanda guessed it must be Wednesday's favorite which confirmed what Wednesday was really interested in.

Sitting there holding those cards in her hand the seed of a plan was put to ground in her mind and began to grow. Amanda was going to woo Wednesday by learning everything she could about the things Wednesday liked. If Joel the lame-o could become friends with Wednesday like that so could she.

That evening when Wednesday came out of the Harmony Hut she was different, she came out smiling. Only it wasn't one of Wednesday's real smiles it was…odd, forced and genuinely creepy. Amanda didn't like Wednesday chipper and happy, it was unnatural.

The camp pageant approached and Wednesday was still acting weird, it was making Amanda second guess her grand scheme to win Wednesday over. The longer it went on the more discouraged Amanda became so Amanda tried to forget about kissing Wednesday and focus on her parents being there watching her in her starring role. Amanda wanted to do a good job and impress them as she always did.

The day of the pageant Wednesday was more distant than ever and Amanda began to wonder if she had dreamt the whole thing up. The uncertainty weighed heavily upon her mind distracting her and putting Amanda in a bad mood, of course she hid it putting on a bright smile. The play began and once Amanda was on stage she felt better, she liked pretending. Everything seemed to go well, everyone was hitting their marks on stage and all the songs were sung well.

Then came Wednesday's part, she was playing Pocahontas and had a big speech in the middle. Amanda played up her part going a little overboard on her voice inflections when Wednesday's speech went off the scripted page. She over ran the camp, taking over and throwing everything into chaos. Amanda called out for the adults but they were helpless against Wednesday's outcast forces.

Amanda was at first ecstatic that Wednesday had only been pretending and was back to her old self again; then frightened when some of the "Indians" grabbed her dragging her screaming to a pole to tie her up and gag her with an apple. With all the adults scattered running away from the chaos and half the camp burning down; Amanda was scared till she spotted Wednesday watching her from across the stage.

And even though Wednesday made a big show of trying to scare her with the matches; Amanda wasn't scared till someone untied her hands from behind and yanked her to the side. Everything happened so fast Amanda was blindfolded and quickly marched to someplace away from all the screaming and shouting. The sounds of chaos faded getting softer as she walked further and further, all she could feel was unsteady uneven ground under her feet and two hands holding her arms tightly pushing her forward.

The blindfold was yanked off and Amanda found herself alone with Wednesday on the outskirts of the camp away from all the chaos. Wednesday looked deep in thought and that's when it dawned on Amanda.

"I'm never going to see you again, am I?" Amanda asked and Wednesday replied in her usual blank manner though the intensity in her eyes gave away her internal conflict.

"Probably not."

Feeling a panic wash over her of the likes she had never felt before Amanda rushed Wednesday kissing her deeply. Ravenous for each other and desperate knowing this was the last time they rushed to get everything they possibly could. Their kisses were hard, intense and overwhelming; they couldn't get close enough, they both needed more.

Wednesday's kisses moved lower to her neck and collar bone making Amanda moan and dig her nails into Wednesday's upper arms drawing a tiny bit of blood. The pain caused by her nails digging into skin made Wednesday stop and moan right into her ear, the sound _did things_ to Amanda's brain and body.

A hunger that she had never felt before rose up in Amanda, ideas that had never crossed her mind before took root and unable to control herself Amanda gave in. Roughly grabbing Wednesday's face Amanda kissed her hard and then bit Wednesday's lip drawing blood. Wednesday's eyes rolled in the back of her head as she moaned with pleasure, Amanda felt the tremor that rolled through the other girl, it was incredibly exciting.

Wednesday pulled back to look Amanda in the eyes, blood dripped from her lip. A bright pink tongue darted out licking up the blood and Wednesday smiled—a real smile. Amanda liked it so much. Reaching up Amanda dug her nails into Wednesday's arms getting the smile to grow.

Leaning in they kissed more, Amanda could taste the blood on Wednesday lip. The intense kissing moved to their necks and shoulders as they sucked and nibbled on each other. It escalate quickly, both girls began sucking on each other's necks yanking aside their costumes to reach as much skin as possible. Amanda sucked hard on Wednesday's pulse point even biting down hard enough she almost broke skin all while digging her nails into Wednesday's back as hard as she could getting the pale girl to moan in Amanda's ear causing such overwhelming emotions to well up in Amanda that it scared her.

Suddenly Wednesday bit down on Amanda's chest a little under the collar bone while yanking her hair hard making Amanda cry out in way that was both a moan of pain and pleasure, when Wednesday pulled back she was smiling with blood on her lips and teeth, a loose tuff of blonde hair entwined around her fingers.

Amanda had only seen Wednesday smile four times before and this was the most honest smile out of all of them, Wednesday always became gleeful at causing pain or inflicting suffering and this smile had hints of that in there but there was something else too, a satisfaction at it being Amanda.

Pain and pleasure mixed into one, neither girl could turn away from it. The pull toward each other was too strong, they both gave in crashing their lips together and squeezing out every moment together they could.

A short time later they were interrupted when Joel came looking for Wednesday. They pulled apart, kissed each other one more time on the lips. Then it was all over.

An hour later Amanda was in a car begin driven to the airport with her parents, she was stunned silent by everything that happened. None of them spoke much on the way home.

Amanda never told anyone about what happened between her and Wednesday nor did she show anyone the scar from the bite. It was her secret.

**GREENHAVEN ASYLUM, 8 a.m. Sunday, Present Day**

"Dr. Buckman, the FBI is here."

"Thank you Mark, show them in please." Dr. Buckman replied not bothering to look up at her assistant she was in a rush to get the rest of her thoughts down in the file she had been reviewing.

Mark was fresh out of college and had been her assistant since she arrived at Greenhaven, he kept her on schedule allowing her to take on side projects when her time allowed. He returned with two middle aged men in dark blue suits and gray ties. Mark shut the office door giving them privacy as Dr. Buckman stood up offering her hand.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Amanda Buckman."

"I'm Agent Donavan, and this is Agent McGrath. We're from local field office we're working in conjunction with the FBI's Behavioral Analyst Unit and the WPD. The B.A.U. has been working on this case for the last five years. We've taken over the investigation into Mr. Glicker."

"Please gentlemen, sit. I've already completed my initial clinical assessment to pass along to your office and I've begun preparing a basic mental health history of Mr. Glick. As I'm sure the detectives from the WPD informed you I did know Mr. Glick a long time ago."

"Yes they did and upon a quick inspection of Mr. Glick's house we've decided to ask you to assist us in the investigation." Agent McGrath stated looking Dr. Buckman in the eyes.

"I won't lie and say I didn't want to be a part of this investigation however I thought would have to actually ask before getting invited." Dr. Buckman replied trying to remain honest.

"It was no accident Mr. Glicker was brought here after being arrested. We wanted you on this from the start Dr. Buckman. The BAU has been keeping an eye on you and your work. You're the top of your field, you attended the FBI symposium in San Antonio and are referenced in the hand book "Serial Murder" that came out of that joint effort. And you've already been vetted, two years ago when you assisted the Little Rock Field office." Agent Donovan explained.

"However before you decide you should know that your connection to this case may be deeper than you are aware of, evidence found at Mr. Glicker's residence suggest he may have been planning on making you his next victim." Agent McGrath stated watching Dr. Buckman's reaction carefully.

Looking a little startled Dr. Buckman paused then replied, "I'll stay on for the investigation however I don't think I will be the best choice for his treatment after the trial and sentencing. My initial assessment is that Mr. Glicker has suffered some type of mental breakdown; he's exhibiting symptoms of personality disorders, anxiety and even psychosis. If I've somehow become a focus of his delusions I would like to find out why. The last time I had any contact with Mr. Glicker was a little over sixteen years ago."

"You'll need to read this before you sit down with Mr. Glicker. And we'd like to watch the next interview." Agent Donovan set a thick file down in front of Dr. Buckman.

"Of course." Dr. Buckman replied flipping the file open.

A long time speed reader Dr. Buckman got through the file in fifteen minutes. There was a lot of evidence against Mr. Glicker. Joel Glicker lived in semi nice neighborhood and when the neighbors heard a woman screaming for help they called the police. The police found a woman who had been reported missing several days before beaten and tied up in his basement along with over a dozen glass jars filled with human body parts, trophies from past murders.

Mr. Glicker was found hiding under the bed the girl had been tied to, armed with a walking cane and in the middle of a total breakdown. The police took him into custody easily, Mr. Glicker didn't put up a fight and he was immediately transported to Greenhaven.

Search of his house revealed two rooms filled with evidence of murders that spanned the nation, along with what appeared to be plans for a dozen more murders. They also found a notebook written in what appeared to be Mr. Glicker's hand writing the notebook listed each murder, the plan, the execution and the satisfaction he felt with each one. The notebook also appeared to be written under two different personalities.

Armed with all the information she needed Dr. Buckman had Mr. Glicker woken up given something to eat and brought to the interview room. Mr. Glicker had been showered and given clean clothes making him look considerably better than he had during his last interview.

Taking only her note pad and pen Dr. Buckman walked into the interview room and took a seat across from Mr. Glicker. He looked up shocked and surprised.

"Amanda?"

"Hi Joel, it's been a long time."

"What are you doing here?" He asked with hesitation and confusion.

"It's Dr. Buckman now Joel. I'm here as your doctor. I'm assessing you for the FBI."

"The FBI? I didn't do anything. I didn't do anything those people said I did." He insisted.

"Joel I'm going to be totally honest with you, that's not what the evidence says. Do you remember the notebook? The one you keep in your bedroom next to your bed?"

"Yes."

"So that is your notebook?"

"Yes."

"Do you remember what you've written in it?" Dr. Buckman asked.

"Yes."

"Tell me what you've written in it."

"It's a dream journal. I've been having nightmares." Joel answered looking down at the table with a deep frown.

"Joel, do you remember the police arresting you?"

"Yes."

"Do you remember where the police found you?"

"In my basement."

"Good. Now can you tell me who else was with you in the basement?"

"I don't know what you mean."

"Where you alone, in the basement?" Dr. Buckman asked trying to look Joel in the eyes but he was staring at the table with a deep frown.

"Yes."

"Okay Joel. How about we start over, tell me about your life." Dr. Buckman asked with a gentle smile.

**SEVENTEEN YEARS AGO…**

Five long years since she last saw her yet Amanda never forgot Wednesday.

Once she was back in the world, back in the world she understood Amanda threw herself into becoming the young woman her parents wanted, she was very popular, the first chosen in everything and the leader of the pack. Then halfway through her seventh grade year her father moved them to a different city throwing her for a loop and forcing her to start over.

Amanda used her skills to rebuild her popularity letting nothing stop her or get in her way. It wasn't long till she was at the top her class, head cheerleader and the most popular girl in school. Amanda had become utterly ruthless in her rise to the top and her efforts to keep the power she gained made her feared by everyone in her school. During her rise Amanda dated all the popular cute boys anything to help her popularity yet thoughts of Wednesday were never far from her mind.

Camp Chippewa and Amanda's time there was never spoken of out loud in the Buckman household. Wednesday and Amanda's mementoes of the girl she kept a secret. It was something never spoken of out loud or shared with anyone—ever.

Amanda kept the Serial Killer trading cards that had been Wednesday's reading up on each one, she also took the time to hunt down and read every book that Wednesday had taken to camp with her. Amanda approached her quest to know more as her way of staying close to Wednesday. Anything that might have possibly interested Wednesday Amanda needed to learn about. It wasn't much to hold on to yet Amanda did with everything she had, keeping it tight to her heart, her special secret. This eventually led Amanda to be drawn to and indulge in darker and darker things.

Amanda secretly learned about all manner of crime, focusing on the world's greatest serial killers, and all the different methods of murder and killing. Amanda learned about poisons and chemicals took a great interest in medical professions and even in taxidermy. Soon anything that involved death became the next subject for Amanda to master.

This gave her parents the idea of Ivy League colleges and medical school to become a doctor, it was an idea that Amanda herself encouraged. She wasn't sure what she wanted in life yet but she knew the path she was on would lead to many open doors and allow her to indulge in her private passions. Going into her senior year of high school Amanda was looking forward to her future.

Then fate took over throwing a wrench in Amanda's plans.

Amanda's latest boyfriend the captain of the rival schools football team, a sweet boy named Perry invited her to a school dance. Amanda went looking forward to spending time with her boyfriend away from her friends. They didn't like that she was dating an enemy of the school but Amanda loved how hot he was. He adored her and she loved the attention.

Two songs in at the school dance, Amanda was busy making out with Perry on the dance floor when she spotted someone out of the corner of her eyes, someone that she recognized, turning her head to take a better look, the surprising sight of Joel Glicker walked by. Joel Glicker the meek bookworm from camp. Amanda recognized him right away he hadn't changed much.

Still thin, pale, and hunched over Joel was dressing more in black and now wore his hair slicked back with a pencil thin mustache. The look he was going for was slightly familiar though Amanda didn't know why. Amanda thought he looked ridiculous and laughed.

Suddenly Amanda spotted another familiar face one that stopped her in her tracks. A tall pudgy sweet faced boy with a crew cut. Pugsley Addams. He was still wearing black shorts and a white and black stripped t-shirt with heavy boots. He wasn't as over weight as Amanda thought he'd be, he was tall and thick yet carried it well. Pugsley was growing into a handsome man.

Immediately Amanda's heart began to beat faster as she started to look around for the face that still haunted her dreams. Her hands broke out in a sweat, she no longer wanted to dance or suck face with her boyfriend. Letting him go Amanda stepped back telling him.

"I'm sorry Perry. I need some air. I'll be right back."

Amanda didn't give him a chance to say anything back she turned on her heel rushing off. Her eyes darted around the room; searching and searching and still not finding the face that haunted her dreams. Going around the entire gym twice Amanda began to grow frustrated and a little angry that she couldn't locate the one person she really wanted to find. Huffing Amanda stomped out into the empty hall to get away from everyone for a moment.

Walking a short distance down the hall Amanda kept her back to the noise of the dance, silently she tried to come up with a plan to locate Wednesday. Seeing Pugsley and Joel was all the proof Amanda needed that Wednesday was nearby and the very idea that the pale girl could be so close was almost too much to handle, it physically hurt. Thinking about it made tears well up in the back of her eyes and her heart beat hard and fast.

Suddenly out of nowhere a very familiar and welcome voice softly called out from behind her.

"Amanda?"

Amanda's heart skipped a beat, she turned around slowly coming face to face with Wednesday Addams.

"Hi Wednesday."

The last four years had been great to them both. Amanda had grown into a beautiful woman with an hourglass figure, a full bust and smile that made men melt. Amanda knew she was hot and she knew how to wield the power it gave her, but she had long wondered how Wednesday would look now as a woman and not a girl. Amanda was not disappointed.

Wednesday was still thin and tall she wore a dress similar to the one she used to wear as a girl only it was styled slightly more appropriate for a young woman. Wednesday had filled out, curvy hips with a large bust gave the pale young woman an extremely sexy allure to her. The biggest difference was that Wednesday wore her hair down parted down the middle; Amanda thought Wednesday looked amazing and it for a moment it made her speechless.

"It's been a long time." Amanda commented staying where she was, Wednesday stepped closer her dark eyes never leaving Amanda's.

"Yes, it has." Wednesday agreed her eyes darkening the longer she stared at Amanda.

"Come with me." Wednesday demanded and Amanda immediately nodded yes.

Wednesday gestured for Amanda to follow and she did all the way down two different halls to a stairway that lead to the roof. It wasn't till they were on the roof and the door shut behind them that Wednesday broke the silence.

"This was a surprise." Wednesday admitted walking away from the door over to the edge to gaze out at the school's illuminated football field.

"I'll say. I never thought I'd see you again." Amanda replied unable to hide the huge happy grin on her face unconsciously she took three steps closer to the other girl as she added. "You look amazing Wednesday. You've become a very beautiful woman."

"So have you. I'm surprised to see you here. I thought you lived in a different part of the country." Wednesday commented keeping her face turned away from Amanda.

The blonde was getting frustrated, huffing and letting the impatient instinct take over Amanda walked over to Wednesday to stand next to the young woman. Amanda frowned getting mad that Wednesday wouldn't look at her. Biting back her annoyance Amanda coolly answered.

"My father moved us four years ago."

"We've been in the same city for four years?" Wednesday asked finally turning to look Amanda in the face.

There was so much emotion behind Wednesday's cool façade it left Amanda speechless, she never considered how Wednesday might feel. The pale girl had always been so reserved and cool, so beyond normal reactions and emotions, Amanda didn't realize till that moment Wednesday may have been just as effected by their encounter at camp as she had been.

"Yes." Amanda admitted not sure what else to say.

"What are you doing here Amanda? Come for some wholesome fun at the school dance?" Wednesday asked with dripping sarcasm.

Amanda rolled her eyes and smirked as she answered. "Actually yes I am here for the school dance."

"Who are you here with?" Wednesday asked her voice growing colder and making Amanda's smirk grow.

"Perry Zornes." Amanda stated evenly and was immediately rewarded with Wednesday's very disapproving frown.

"Is Perry your boyfriend?" Wednesday asked her voice calm and cool; only her eyes showing the conflicting emotion underneath the surface. Amanda noticed every bit of it so she answered honestly.

"For the moment, he serves his purpose. What are you doing with Joel from camp?"

"I've been dating him since camp." Wednesday replied looking away for the first time her eyes flicking to the stars up above so she didn't see Amanda's deep frown.

Of all the things Amanda made herself mentally prepare for this was not one of them, she didn't like this, not at all, making uncontrollable jealousy bubble to the surface.

"I didn't realize you liked him." Amanda replied unwilling to hide the disappointment and disgust in her voice she _really_ didn't like the idea of Joel with Wednesday and that they had been together these last four years made Amanda's stomach hurt.

"I used to sort of but not so much anymore. Now it's more I tolerate him for my parents sake, they really like him." Wednesday replied shrugging her eyes still on the sky.

"He's too weak for you." Amanda replied watching Wednesdays face; she saw the flash of a smirk cross it as the pale young woman replied.

"I agree."

They both fell silent for a few moments neither girl knew what to say so said nothing. Then they both heard a male voice down below, it was Perry, he was looking for Amanda.

Wednesday didn't say a word she reached over picking up a rather large chunk of asphalt tile from the roof and chucked it over the top aiming for Perry. Both girls immediately leaned over to watch. At the last second someone called Perry's name and he turned walking back in a moment before the tile hit the ground.

"Damn." Both girls whispered in tandem.

"Did you drive here with him?" Wednesday asked turning to watch Amanda.

"Yes but it doesn't mean I have to leave with him." Amanda replied looking Wednesday in the eyes.

Having dreamt of seeing Wednesday again for the last four years Amanda didn't know how long this opportunity would last and she wasn't one to waste opportunities. Amanda reached out with her right hand grabbing hold of Wednesday's left arm swinging the pale young woman around till they were face to face and kissed her hard. Wednesday didn't resist she immediately opened her mouth entwining their tongues while grabbing hold of Amanda's tiny waist roughly pulling her even close till their bodies were pressed up against each other.

The kiss grew more intense and frantic as both unconsciously reacted to seeing each other again, the hunger they had for each other back at camp had not diminished over time, it had only gotten stronger and now that they were older and understood those urges much better neither was confused about where they wanted this to go.

Amanda's hands both went down to Wednesday's ass then under as she roughly lifted the pale young woman up setting Wednesday down on the waist high ledge behind them without breaking the kiss. Wednesday wrapped her legs around Amanda's waist pulling the blonde closer her hands wandering to Amanda's breasts as her mouth roamed to the blonde's ears then her neck till she reached the old scar on her chest. Even in the shadows on the rooftop, Wednesday could see the scar and it caused her to pause and pull back stopping the moment.

"What?" Amanda asked panting a little as she pulled back to look Wednesday in the eyes, the raven hair beauty looked a little surprised as she replied. "Your scar."

"Yeah from you." Amanda replied her hunger for Wednesday increasing as the memory of how she got that scar floated to the surface.

Wednesday looked Amanda in the face and leaned in kissing then licking the scar. Amanda trembled as low strong ache grew between her legs. Wednesday groped Amanda roughly then bit down on the scar making the blonde moan loudly she trembled on weak knees.

Amanda kissed Wednesday hard both fought for dominance with their embrace both enjoying the fight. Amanda attacking the skin on Wednesday's neck with her lips and tongue while her hands went to unbutton a few more on Wednesdays' dress reaching in to fondle Wednesday's breasts through her thin bra. Amanda felt Wednesday's legs tighten around her waist pulling her even closer till she could feel how warm Wednesday was between her legs making her own center throb.

Amanda's mouth returned to Wednesday's kissing her deeply while one hand slipped under Wednesday's bra to fondle her hard nipple. Amanda's other hand went south under the black dress to feel wet warm cotton between the brunette's legs. Wednesday gasped and moaned into Amanda's mouth as the blonde immediately began rubbing on Wednesday's clit through her underwear and tights. Wednesday spread her legs even more both her hands going up into Amanda's blonde mane as Amanda's groping grew rougher and her kiss harder.

Amanda wanted more annoyed that so much clothing stood in her way she broke the kiss reaching down caressing Wednesday's leg till she got to her boot and pulled out a switch blade. Amanda knew Wednesday carried one at camp and figured she still might, Amanda was glad she was right.

Opening the blade in front of Wednesday's face she pushed up the bottom of Wednesday's dress till her tights and wet crotch were exposed then with careful precision Amanda ran the blade over Wednesday's wet crotch cutting through both layers of fabric; the move earned her a gasp and a look of pleased surprise from Wednesday.

With a smirk Amanda looked Wednesday in the eyes as she cut through her bra freeing Wednesday's breasts earning her, an outright smile from usually stoic young woman. Amanda set down the switch blade then went in kissing Wednesday passionately one hand back on the pale young woman's bare breast playing with hard nipples with her other hand going to the opening in the tights gently reaching in till she felt the hot slick folds. Playing with the clit for a few moments getting Wednesday to pant a bit in her mouth as they kissed Amanda wasted no time plunging two fingers deep inside Wednesday.

Wednesday cried out in pleasure unable to stop herself then began to pant into Amanda's neck as the blonde's groping grew rougher and the thrusting of her fingers inside Wednesday got harder and deeper, the tipping point came as Amanda bit down hard on Wednesday's shoulder till she drew blood sending Wednesday over the edge.

As Wednesday collapsed against Amanda the blonde grinned gently removing her fingers still feeling the shockwaves of the orgasm travel through the brunette's legs.

Enjoying the taste of Wednesday's blood on her lips again and feeling on air over the moment, she licked the blood off her lips then off Wednesday's shoulder commenting.

"I've wanted to do that for four years."

"Really? I thought you would have forgotten all about me." Wednesday replied staring into the blonde's eyes.

"There's no forgetting you Wednesday. I've thought about you practically every day since we last saw each other."

Wednesday leaned in kissing Amanda deeply, then made them switch places and before Amanda realized it she was on the ledge her dress bunched up around her waist with her bra open her breasts exposed to Wednesday's mouth, her panties gone and Wednesday's fingers deep inside her.

The rougher Wednesday became the closer it brought Amanda to tipping over. Wednesday bit down on Amanda's breast drawing blood, pushing the blonde over the edge. It was the most intense orgasm she had ever experienced she couldn't even see straight as bright spots blocked her vision.

After her vision returned Amanda stopped Wednesday from going further to whisper an idea in the girl's ear, Wednesday liked the idea so they quickly dressed and made themselves presentable sneaking out of the school out to the parking lot to Wednesday's car, a black 1957 Ford. Amanda loved it.

They took off heading to Amanda's house; her parents were out of town for the next two weeks so she had the house to herself. Amanda made sure Wednesday parked in the closed garage so no one would see the car.

Locking up after herself Amanda took Wednesday straight to her bedroom; they were both quick to strip each other down to nothing. Wednesday took the lead pushing Amanda down onto the bed forcing the blonde to spread her legs. Amanda looked up at Wednesday standing at the bottom of the bed looking unbelievably beautiful in all her naked glory it was a sight she never thought would happen outside of her dreams yet here she was. And Wednesday had the barest hint of a smile on her lips as she looked down at the blonde, it made Amanda so wet.

Without hesitation Wednesday went down on Amanda licking her way up from her knee teasing the inside of the blonde's thighs as she worked her way up to the wet blonde curls burning a path with her tongue. When Amanda finally felt Wednesdays warm wet tongue on her clit it sent shockwaves through her entire body, it was so intense she cried out Wednesday's name loudly but the brunette was just getting started and before Amanda knew it she was seeing stars again.

When Amanda could see again she pulled Wednesday up and though the brunette was halfway on top of her she managed to reach down to Wednesday's clit, Amanda was thrilled to feel how wet Wednesday was. Wednesday moaned kissing Amanda harder as the blonde played with the clit a bit more then slipped two fingers inside Wednesday, her free hand going up to roughly squeeze Wednesday's breast making the brunette moan even more. Amanda added one more finger thrusting them harder and deeper into Wednesday and the brunette started to shake, the blonde could feel how close Wednesday was to orgasm and at the last moment she pulled her fingers out.

"What are you doing? Why did you stop?" Wednesday manage to get out but instead of answering Amanda grabbed hold of Wednesday flipping her over onto her back.

"I needed more leverage."

"For what?"

"For this." Amanda answered by slipping all three fingers back inside Wednesday, the brunette spread her legs even more and the blonde pumped her fingers in and out harder and harder.

Amanda watched Wednesday's face and body as she neared orgasm then slid down Wednesday's body down between her legs. With her fingers still inside the brunette Amanda started licking and sucking on Wednesday's clit till it was the brunettes turn to scream out. The louder Wednesday became the rougher Amanda was till a new bleeding bite mark was created on Wednesday's right breast and both were spent exhausted.

Some time past till both girls recovered a bit when Amanda's phone rang without thinking Amanda reached out and picked it up answering it.

"Amanda Buckman speaking."

"Hey it's Perry. Where'd you take off to Amanda you disappeared on me."

Perry was loud enough that even Wednesday could hear him, Amanda sighed replying as she looked over at Wednesday lying next to her.

"I wasn't feeling well so I had a friend drive me home, she dropped me off a while ago."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Perry asked.

Wednesday rolled over onto her side then began to scoot down till she was back between Amanda's legs. The blonde watched her with a small but growing smile as the brunette began to play with Amanda's clit.

"I got sick; I didn't want you to see me like that."

Wednesday watched Amanda on the phone pushing two fingers inside the blonde, Amanda began to pant and moan.

Perry asked, "You don't sound so good Amanda. Are you going to get sick again?"

Wednesday started sucking harder on the blonde's clit adding another finger she thrust her fingers in deeper and deeper.

"Yeah…I think….wow…I'm going to be…ooooooh…sick. I have to go Perry."

And before the guy had a chance to say another word Amanda hung up on him. Amanda left the phone off the hook getting wrapped up in sex with Wednesday till the sun came up the next morning.

The sun was already up only Amanda was afraid if she fell asleep Wednesday would disappear on her and she'd wake up only to find out it was all a dream. Too tired to think about what she was saying Amanda was running off of instinct and impulse when she asked.

"Will you be here with me when I wake up?"

"Are your parents coming home?" Wednesday asked sounding as exhausted as she did.

"No, they're in Florida for another two weeks."

"Then yes I will be here when you wake up."

"You don't need to go home?"

"No, not till I'm ready. Do you want me to leave?"

"No! I want you to stay."

Wednesday didn't say anything instead she raised her head up to kiss Amanda on the lips, it was a quick peck on the lips but it made them both smile as they fell asleep in each other's arms.

Over the next seven days the girls holed up at Amanda's house drowning in each other. Amanda played sick for her boyfriend and friends giving them each a long excuse of how she was contagious and bedridden, that her aunt was taking care of her and she wasn't allowed visitors. That covered her social and scholastically. Wednesday didn't need such elaborate excuses; she had made a habit of disappearing for days here and there so no one would be looking for her, those who cared would simply wait for her to turn up again.

Not much was said that first day as both girls took the opportunity to sate their needs only to learn rather quickly both girls were kinky in very similar ways. Spanking came in play followed by light bondage, by mid week they had moved on to wax play. As they opened up with each other, laying their trust in one another through sex and lust they learned new things about each other and themselves.

Wednesday got most of her pleasure from inflicting pain and suffering, she had tried sex before with Joel only it was a disappointing experience. Joel didn't excite her at all; he was too weak, too much of a push over to be any fun. Curious if it was just Joel, Wednesday had sex with three more boys only it was all much more of the same. Wednesday was too dominant for them they were all meek in comparison and no fun at all. Plus none of them liked pain, not giving it or receiving it.

Amanda was the exception to this, from the first kiss it was all danger and aggression. Amanda gave it as good as she got and she showed Wednesday that she liked to give and receive pain as much as Wednesday did. Together the girls learned Wednesday couldn't scar and any marks left on her body were gone within the hour. Wednesday was an Addams and that meant she really was different. Amanda had no such luxuries, she bruised easily, she scarred and marks remained days later. They figured out they had to tread carefully with Amanda's body, she had a taste for pain forcing Wednesday to be creative to make Amanda happy while not permanently leaving any marks behind.

During there secret week together the girls were naked most of the time alternating between talking and sex. Amanda was thrilled to find she had been right about Wednesday's interests and the more she shared with the pale brunette the closer Wednesday wanted to be. Amanda was entranced by how animated Wednesday became when discussing subjects she actually liked, the quiet blank face disappeared replaced by subdued enthusiasm. When Wednesday got rolling talking about something she knew she lit up with dark excitement, Amanda felt like she could stare at Wednesday all night long hanging on her every word.

The longer they spent alone together saturating themselves in each other, a very strong bond began to form. And it grew quickly becoming stronger than anything either girl had ever known. It pushed them both to do things Amanda wouldn't have dreamed of, things Wednesday never considered. The bloody bite marks, deep scratches and burns grew in number on the skin of both girls yet the sight of each mark seemed only to encourage them both to push things further.

At the end of their week together Amanda made sure to give Wednesday her private phone number and to set up a date for later that upcoming weekend. There was no way Amanda was going to let Wednesday out of her sight until she was certain they would see each other again. However after leaving multiple bleeding bite marks on each other there was no way either girl could walk away.

Two days later Amanda had touched base with everyone in her life, Perry was happy, her friends were happy, her teacher were eager to help her get caught up while her parents were none the wiser. The only thing Amanda had to remember was to keep her sleeves pulled down, no one knew about the bruises, burns and cuts and if they found out about them it would raise too many questions.

That Friday Amanda had her first real date with Wednesday; Amanda got to pick the place and simply texted Wednesday with the address and time. Amanda picked the largest oldest cemetery in the city located on the outskirts of town far away from prying eyes. Greenhill Cemetery was over three hundred years old and was still owned privately yet had been allowed to deteriorate over the last half a century. The only working lights were by the gate, the lock was rusted and broken, the graves all overgrown and covered with dead leaves and age. Amanda arrived early; the caretaker was already gone for the day forcing her to break the rusty lock to open the gate. Inside Amanda took her time finding the perfect spot for the date.

At the appointed time Amanda was waiting for Wednesday to arrive, and right on time a familiar black 1957 Ford pulled up, behind them the sun began to set bathing the cemetery in beautiful gold and pinks. Amanda gestured for Wednesday to drive in and when she did Amanda shut the gate pushing the lock back into place. The last thing she wanted was anyone interrupting them.

Amanda showed Wednesday were to park then opened the door for her date. Holding hands they didn't say a word as they walked deep into the cemetery. Amanda made it a picnic with black candles, red wine and handcuffs. They had sex on a black blanket on top a new grave, the first new grave in three years.

Wednesday told her it was the most romantic night she had ever had.

For the next few weeks they secretly saw each other every three days meeting up at the cemetery to hang out and have sex. Senior year for both girls proved to be much busier than they anticipated curbing the time they could spend with each other. By the end of that first month the girls started to hang out during the day doing actual activities together with Wednesday encouraging Amanda's growing dark side.

Under the guise of helping Amanda with her studies (which she didn't need help with) Wednesday taught Amanda how to use a knife, and what weapon was good for which purpose. Wednesday was determined to make sure Amanda knew about weaponry as much as she did. Eventually they moved to chemicals, Wednesday was fascinated with what chemicals could do and what they could do to the human body. Wednesday longed for the day she could try it out on someone other than her brother.

During one of their dates at the cemetery they were discussing one of their favorite topics, serial killers, when they came across a recently dead bird that had been mauled by most likely a cat, the insects had not yet begun their devouring process on the tiny carcass. They both stopped when they spotted it.

"It's beautiful." Wednesday whispered her eyes lighting up as she took a closer look.

"Yes it is." Amanda replied kneeling down at the carcass.

The blonde gently picked it up checking to see what condition the body was really in. A smile blossomed on her face as she stood up carrying the bird. Wednesday watched this with curiosity.

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing." Amanda replied in a flirtatious manner as she carried the bird back to their blanket.

Nothing was said as Amanda took the next ten minutes arranging the bird with some found materials, wire and a section of wood broken off a near by fence. Amanda attached the bird to the board with wire positioning it so the wings were spread out, exposing its open chest. The bird's heart was on prominent display. It only took the blonde a few minutes yet she had created something incredibly beautiful.

Shyly Amanda handed the piece over to Wednesday, all she could say was "For you."

Wednesday was confused by the gesture, though the only outward sign of that was the slight furrowing of her brows.

"What is this for?" Wednesday asked quietly.

"For you. I wanted you to have something almost as beautiful as you." Amanda replied with a small knowing smile.

The corner of Wednesday's mouth curled upward as she picked up the piece and hugged it.

"This is the most beautiful, wonderful thing I've even been given. I like you, Amanda."

"I like you too Wednesday."

That day they didn't have sex, they kept talking and Wednesday held on to the mounted bird hugging it to her chest the whole time. Amanda noticed Wednesday watching her a little more still frowning as if she were still trying to figure out what Amanda was doing by giving her a real gift.

Loving the reaction Wednesday gave her Amanda made a point to make more special gifts for Wednesday. Searching her neighborhood and surrounding woods for dead animals and other found materials. Amanda made two more one-of-a-kind gifts for Wednesday. The first was a dog's skeleton eating a cat skeleton, it was carefully cleaned then mounted. Amanda did the work herself after finding a book on taxidermy. It took her two weeks to find dead intact animals to use without anyone finding out then almost a month to complete the process. She even had to complete the first stages far out in the woods where she could have a tiny amount of privacy.

The skeleton gift blew Wednesday away, she so was so excited to have it and to take it home to show off to her parents. It was all Wednesday could talk about for a couple of weeks bragging often on how jealous everyone else in her family was that she owned such an amazing piece of art.

Working on that gift was a huge risk to Amanda yet she had no problem taking such risks. All that mattered was giving Wednesday something that she actually wanted and would appreciate. Walking home with a dead cat stuffed in her bag it hit Amanda like lightening to the brain, she was falling in love with Wednesday. She had always been obsessed with Wednesday, lusted after Wednesday but love was something else. And yet when Amanda recognized that feeling in her chest, she accepted it knowing there was no going back.

The next gift was a collection of hearts in jars, a series of twelve each one bigger than the last. She had found the series of different size jars at a craft store on a shopping trip with her mom when she got the idea. The hearts Amanda personally harvested from birds and small animals around her neighborhood and school. It was her first real opportunity to use the skills Wednesday had taught her and her first time killing anything. Amanda found it to be easy and not as emotionally difficult as she thought it would be. She was quick and clean leaving no trace behind.

When Amanda presented the second one, Wednesday had no reaction for almost two full minutes. The beautiful pale young woman stared at the open box her eyes taking in each jar. Wednesday was so touched tears welled up in the back of her eyes, she turned to Amanda looking the blonde in the eyes with such intensity it scared her.

Wednesday leaned over to Amanda lightly kissing her on the lips, pulling back to look Amanda in the eyes Wednesday whispered to her.

"Mon amour."

A tear welled up in the corner of Amanda's eyes as she smiled, her heart filled with happiness she whispered back.

"Mon tout."

Sex that afternoon was beyond intense several new bite marks littered Amanda's body as well as a dozen minor candle burns and bruises. Lying together both covered in sweat, coming down off the high of the last orgasm. Amanda felt light kisses across her hips, right were Wednesday had bitten her.

"I thought you weren't going to do that anymore." Amanda asked amused and enjoying the gentle affection, it was still rare between them.

"When other men look at your body I want them to question who you really belong to." Wednesday commented not bothering to look up, instead she focused on laying more kisses on each bleeding bite mark.

"What?" Amanda asked confused by Wednesday statement, she sat to get a better look at the other girl.

"When other men look at your body I want them to question who you really belong to."

"And who do I belong to?" Amanda asked, getting really, really excited and hoping that Wednesday would say what she wanted to hear so badly.

"Me." Wednesday replied with her usual blank expression that could not hide so much cockiness and confidence that shone in her dark eyes.

"Do you promise? Do really promise Wednesday?" Amanda asked with complete seriousness and a little desperation.

"I promise."

As the weeks passed Amanda and Wednesday grew closer sharing more and more with each other. And as it became harder and harder to spend so much time apart, the conflict they both felt over what they wanted and what they felt obligated to do allowed their secret to begin to spill over into their regular lives.

Amanda was better at keeping the secret, living a double life, her parents and friends were easy to handle and totally unaware. Perry was becoming a problem. He was jealous because Amanda didn't have any time for him and he knew she was seeing someone on the side. The only thing that was preventing him from following her to find out who it was—he was afraid it was someone he knew. Feeling helpless Perry resorted to nagging Amanda which pushed her away even faster. By March she was done with Perry, he was devastated over the breakup, she was relieved.

Wednesday didn't have it so easy. She was close to her family, normally they spent a great deal of time together and for a while now Joel was a part of that equation. However, over the last six months she had pulled further and further away from everyone. Her brother was curious about what was going on yet gave her space as did her parents, grandma and uncle.

Joel was still an outsider in the Addams home. Joel was too normal, too sweet and vanilla to be a good match for Wednesday yet he was her friend, someone that she rather enjoyed mentally torturing. And Joel was her brother's friend, his only friend which meant more to Wednesday than the first reason. Joel was jealous, paranoid and growing increasingly whinny about what Wednesday did away from him. He was worried she was going to find someone else after having noticed the new things in her room. In efforts to win her affection again Joel tried doing things he thought she'd like only to push her away a little more. That's when he tried following her only he was very bad at it and Wednesday shook him off easily.

The demands that they both faced forced them to cut back on their dates, they reluctantly did and was miserable because of it. Once they were in the New Year they were able to see each other regularly again and that was when Wednesday surprised Amanda with a very special gift.

One evening when she knew everyone was out, Wednesday snuck Amanda over to her house. Having driven by Wednesday's house at few dozen times in the last few weeks alone, Amanda was dying to go inside. The house was even better up close, exactly as Amanda imagined it, the house was perfect. Wednesday showed her most of the rooms then her bedroom where they spent an hour in Wednesday's bed. Amanda insisted once she had seen that Wednesday had each of the gifts Amanda gave her proudly displayed inside her room, Amanda was honored.

Wednesday wasn't big on gifts so when she wanted to do something special for Amanda it was by showing Amanda all of herself while keeping Amanda, all to her self.

Time flew by and before they realized it graduation was upon them both. Amanda had worked hard in school and with Wednesday's influence and help Amanda had mapped out her path after high school. Amanda no longer had plans to be an actress, now she planned on becoming a doctor. Wednesday also worked hard and wanted to earn her own medical degree yet was still unsure which discipline to focus on or even which school she wanted to attend. Lying in each other's arms in the cemetery they both thought they had time together as they fantasized about their futures.

Amanda left the cemetery that day happy, she had plans with Wednesday for the long weekend. It would be their last secret date before graduation. They were going to sneak away then drive out of state to an abandoned turn of the century hospital that was said to be haunted and camp there for the weekend. Amanda called it a romantic getaway. Amanda spent the rest of the week secretly getting ready for the camping trip and at the agreed upon time she arrived at the cemetery to meet Wednesday only to find Wednesday already there waiting for her.

Excited for the trip and the time alone Amanda rushed over to Wednesday, hugging her and kissing her roughly on the cheek. Wednesday tensed up pulling away immediately and put space between them. Every internal alarm Amanda had went off all at once, frowning Amanda demanded.

"What's wrong Wednesday?"

"I can't go on the trip Amanda." Wednesday replied bluntly yet she couldn't meet Amanda's eyes.

"Why? We've been planning it for over a month."

"Things have changed."

"In two days? What changed? I don't understand." Amanda asked trying to remain calm but Wednesday seemed to be pulling further and further away from her.

"After graduation I'm leaving the country. I don't know when I'll be back. I thought we'd have time but we don't. I didn't want things to end…like this." Wednesday admitted.

Big hot tears sprang to Amanda's eyes momentarily blurring her vision. Her heart sped up as the pain in her chest began, Amanda was confused, hurt and angry.

"End? End! We're not ending Wednesday! Not by a long shot. Why does it have to end? Even if you're traveling, we don't have to end. We talked about this Wednesday, we're both going off to school so why _this_? Why _now_?" Amanda demanded stomping over to Wednesday trying to force the other girl to look at her.

"I have things I must take care of. Thing's that do not include you." Wednesday stated rather coldly, it had no effect on Amanda.

"Somehow, for some reason I don't believe you. I think you're hiding something from me. Just tell me the truth Wednesday. We were great two days ago…what changed?"

"I'm leaving the country right away, I have family obligations Amanda. I have to take care of some important matters."

"Bullshit!"

"Amanda normally I would take great pleasure in causing you distress, you know I would however that is not the case. I didn't know about the family obligation till a night ago. There is no way to get out of it. I am an Addams and as an Addams I must do what is expected of me."

"You still don't have to end this! Don't end us! Please Wednesday!"

"I need to go." Wednesday replied backing up even more.

"No!" Amanda closed the distance between them grabbing Wednesday by both arms holding her in place. "NO! We've kept it a secret almost a year! We don't have to stop if no one knows the truth. What ever is actually wrong, whatever it is making you back off we can get work through it. I can do long distance Wednesday, I know I can."

"I'm an Addams."

"I know."

"No, you don't know. I am an Addams. The person I spend the rest of my life with will be my equal." Wednesday stated shrugging off Amanda's grip and backing up even more.

Amanda stood there stunned, the pain she felt so intense it blurred her vision. With a voice cracking under the strain of severe emotion Amanda asked for clarification.

"Equal? Equal?"

"Wednesday? Are you here? Wednesday?" A familiar male voice called out from down the cemetery path by the front gate.

The cemetery was silent in the early afternoon light, every sound carried far and they both heard it and recognized who it was as well.

"What the fuck is Joel doing here?" Amanda demanded getting even more enraged.

"I don't know. He's not supposed to be here." Wednesday replied looking around waiting for Joel to appear.

A half a heart beat later they both spotted Joel walking down the path toward them, Pugsley was right behind him. The moment was still tense and heavy yet neither said a word as they stared intensely at each other.

"Wednesday, where have you bee? You weren't supposed to leave the house." Joel asked walking over to stand next to her.

"I had to take care of something." Wednesday commented not looking at Joel, her eyes were still focused intensely on Amanda.

"Amanda? From camp, yeah that's right. I remember you." Joel commented finally giving his attention to the angry blonde.

"Wait, what are you doing here with _this_ person?" Joel asked suddenly very suspicious about what was going on.

Joel began looking around for the guy he knew Wednesday was cheating on him with, the one she was so hung up on.

"_This_ person? _This_ person?" Amanda repeated getting even more angry, snapping she shouted at Joel. "I'm her _friend _asshole! You wouldn't know what that was because you've never had any."

"Friends? Wow." Pugsley commented with a shrug.

"Yes Pugsley, friends." Amanda replied in a much calmer tone.

"I never thought you'd ever willingly be friends with someone like Amanda." Joel commented glaring slightly at Amanda, he didn't like the way the blonde was staring at Wednesday.

"We have to go home Wednesday. The cousins will be here soon. And we still to go by my house to pick up my stuff." Joel reminded Wednesday and the girl cringed.

Amanda saw it and it hit her like a brick to the brain.

"Oh! I get it now. I get what you're really trying to tell me. I'm not good enough for the precious Addams family, huh! That's why you're lying to me, to hide that Joel is going with you! Isn't it!" Amanda demanded her rage clear in her eyes and in her voice.

Wednesday didn't say a word. Amanda snapped stomping over to Joel she reached down picked up a large rock and bashed him in the head knocking him down. Pugsley watched with surprise yet didn't move to help Joel who was on the ground his eyes rolling in the back of his head. Wednesday moved snatching the rock from Amanda's hand preventing her from finishing Joel off.

Amanda screamed in frustration at the top of her lungs, tears filled her eyes and spilled over, she didn't care. She felt like her soul was being ripped from her body, all that kept repeating in her mind were Wednesday's words, "_The person I spend the rest of my life with will be my equal_." That it wasn't her yet Joel got to stay.

"Pugsley help Joel to the car. We're leaving." Wednesday ordered and her brother immediately moved to action.

Wednesday however, didn't move a muscle she was still staring intensely at Amanda. The tears continued to fall as the blonde finally looked up and searched Wednesday's dark brown eyes and found the same affection and love still there. Somehow that made it all hurt so much worse.

Taking several deep breaths Amanda calmed herself telling Wednesday with complete sincerity.

"Mon tout. I don't know when, I don't know how but I will prove that I am worthy of an Addams. I will prove to you and your family _I am worthy_, that _I belong with you_, and that _I am one of you_. You know already know this but I will prove it without a shadow of a doubt even if it takes me the rest of my life. Even it if it takes my life to prove it, I will."

Amanda had nothing more to say and standing there with Wednesday watching with what really appeared to be sympathy was too much. The tears began pouring out even more and she felt hard sobs well up in her chest, afraid to break down any more she turned around and ran back to her car. She over started it grinding the ignition before peeling out of the cemetery. Amanda didn't see the tears spill over and down pale cheeks nor did she hear Wednesday whisper in pain.

"Goodbye mon amour."

**GREENHAVEN ASYLUM, 9 a.m. Monday, Present Day**

"Is the entire team here? We can wait a little longer if need be." Dr. Buckman asked the group of men and women sitting in Greenhaven's conference room.

Agent Donovan popped back in taking the last remaining seat and Agent McGrath nodded to Dr. Buckman. "We can begin."

Dr. Buckman took a deep breath glancing at her notes one last time then looked up addressing the twelve people sitting across from her.

"After completing the mental health assessment on Mr. Glicker I've come to the conclusion that my initial assessment is correct. Mr. Glicker has suffered a severe mental break, when exactly this took place I'm not sure. The patient displays clear indicators of having two distinct personalities, one meek and mild; this personality I believe is his normal personality since it fits who he was when he was younger, follow up interviews into his life will confirm this. The other is violent, mean, and paranoid. Agents Donovan and McGrath can attest to how Mr. Glicker's personality changed during the course of the interview flipping back and forth a few times."

"What caused the shift in his personality?" Agent Wilson inquired, a homely woman in her mid forties who was second in command of the BAU team assigned to the case.

"I believe bringing up my association with him caused it. I suspect his delusions began at the end of high school and bringing up that time period had a negative effect on him. Mr. Glicker had no problem recalling the events in his life till my name came up in his narration. It was at that point the details of his life became hazy and vague which leaves a large number of years unaccounted for. I believe Mr. Glicker is hiding many things from all of us and maybe even himself. Further interview's to bring light to this time in Mr. Glicker's life is an absolute necessity. I've already put him under 24 hour observation, I'm afraid his mind won't be able to cope with the severity of the situation and that he may try to hurt himself." Dr. Buckman explained.

"Did he confess to the killings? Give any useful details regarding the case?" Another agent inquired.

"No. He's admitted the notebook is his though he can not account for the writing inside it despite that it is written in his own handwriting. He also was unable to recall the woman he was found with him in his basement. Mr. Glicker insists he's never seen the woman before as he also insists that the trophies found in the basement were not his and that he had never seen them before."

"Do you think Glicker will confess?" Agent McGrath asked.

"No. Mr. Glicker's delusions are too strong he's not capable at this time to tell the difference between reality and his fantasy, to Mr. Glicker they are one and the same. A confession from him is unlikely." Dr. Buckman admitted with a disappointed frown.

"Could he be the killer and not know?" Another agent asked.

"Yes. Though we should not forget that there still is the possibility, that Mr. Glicker is telling the actual truth." Dr. Buckman pointed out.

"So he could be telling the truth? Is it possible Glicker was set up?" Agent Donovan asked as a general question to the group, they were all aware of the large amount of evidence against Mr. Glicker.

"Of course. You're investigation will reveal the truth of his guilt or his innocence." Dr. Buckman commented.

"Okay. We move to the next step, gather more evidence and see what it tells us. Team one and two you're back on the house, team three I need you on the witness list. Donovan you stay here and get Dr. Buckman caught up on The Collector. Dr. Buckman we'll meet again tomorrow afternoon to compare notes." Agent Wilson stated with a firm nod of her head sending the table of agents into action.

In a few minutes Dr. Buckman was alone in the conference room with Agent Donovan and eight file boxes piled on top of the table. Dr. Buckman stood up walking over to the coffee pouring herself a fresh cup then returning to the table.

"Okay Agent Donovan before I start going through these files I need you to give me an over view of what's contained in them. I'll read the profile later, right now I just need to know the basic facts of the case." Dr. Buckman asked.

"Okay." Agent Donovan replied getting up pouring himself a fresh cup of coffee he began.

"Over the last fourteen years there have been fifteen confirmed murders attributed to the unsub known as the Collector and six more suspected to be the Collector's work only there isn't enough evidence to prove it. Twenty one victims that we know of, spanning across twenty one states all in North America. Victim's ages range from nineteen to sixty seven, both male and female, no children and no patterns in location, age, profession, lifestyles or background found. The killer's MO is never the same twice in a row which is why we didn't identify the unsub for almost eight years. The unsub switches from being organized to disorganized then back again. The only real tie we had to all these seemingly unrelated cases was the fact one body part was missing from each victim. On some it was a small part, an ear, an eye, teeth one time other victims it was much larger, hands, feet, spines and skulls. Always removed with surgical precision but everything else at the crime scene is clean, nothing left behind."

"Why did the FBI think Mr. Glicker was the Collector right away? Why not a copycat? On a cursory glance Mr. Glicker is not smart enough to fit the profile and I haven't even read it yet." Dr. Buckman bluntly inquired.

"The first detective on the scene at Glicker's house worked on a similar case nine years ago, the details were too similar for him to shake he called us in right away. I'm glad he did, this is our biggest best break yet. Glicker's collection of human body part trophies matched the list of missing body parts from previous cases. Once the DNA comes back, I'm confident it'll be confirmed."

"Thank you Agent Donovan. That's very illuminating. I can't wait to read the details." Dr. Buckman commented getting up and walking over to the closest file box.

Pulling off the lid she reached inside picking out the first file, returning to her seat Dr. Buckman began to read.

**THIRTEEN YEARS AGO…**

The drive over to 1313 Cemetery Lane was nerve wracking; Amanda didn't know if she had the courage to park and go to the gate. She pulled over at the end of the block parking for a moment. Her heart was beating wildly, she was sweating and she was scared. From the car she could see the Addams house at the other end of the block.

It had been three years since she had last set eyes on Wednesday Addams. And like before Wednesday was never far from her thoughts. Graduation and everything that followed felt hollow and empty without Wednesday, Amanda was completely heartbroken and no one knew.

Miserable yet maintaining the façade she had grown accustomed to wearing Amanda tried to throw herself into school to distract herself and it didn't work. She tried joining all the extra campus activities she could, she tried volunteering with a homeless shelter, she tried partying hard by drinking too much and taking lots of drugs. She tried dating boys, she tried dating girls, she tried throwing herself into mindless sex and none of it worked. Desperate she even tried to get a girl to role play with her to pretend it was Wednesday and it only felt dirty in a not fun way. For almost two years Amanda was lost.

Jogging early one morning Amanda came across a mangled raccoon that had been dead for a while. Seeing it Amanda came to a sudden halt, two years of hurt confusion and great anger came rushing back as she felt the full force of the emptiness inside her. She missed Wednesday _so much_. Tears sprang to her eyes as she fell to her knees in front of the raccoon. Amanda cried for a brief moment as the beauty of the bone and gore smacked her brain awake.

"That's it! That's how I'll do it!"

Energized by her new idea Amanda quickly dried her face getting back to her feet and started jogging again. She had a lot to think about, a lot to plan for and she was eager to get started.

Four months of planning and Amanda was ready. Taking off for a long weekend Amanda went hunting, she knew exactly who she was looking for and exactly how she wanted to do it. Kidnapping a man walking home Amanda drugged him, took him to a safe place, murdered him then harvested his heart placing it in a large jar preserving it, the same type she used before. She was quick, clean and thorough.

Originally Amanda didn't want to resort to murder; she tried to find a suitable heart at the morgue however none of them were fresh enough. She remembered how quickly she had to preserve the hearts last time and when taking into consideration how much larger a human heart was Amanda decided then to procure a fresh healthy specimen. Killing small animals was one thing, killing a human being was a whole different beast all together. The planning involved was intense; she looked at each step from a dozen different angles making sure she had every possibility covered.

Amanda also took great pains to ensure her victim didn't feel pain. She had nothing against the person she chose to kill so she had no motivation to prolong the death or torture the person; she only wanted a piece of them for her gift. Also she was scared; this was a huge risk she was taking not only with her life and freedom but with her own heart. If the gift was not well received Amanda didn't know what she'd do.

The heart in the jar was now wrapped in black tissue paper inside a covered black box sitting on the passenger seat next to her. Keeping Wednesday on her mind Amanda mentally pumped herself up turning the car back on she drove down the street.

The gate was open, taking the chance she drove inside pulling up to the front of the house. Parking Amanda took one more big breath steeling her nerves she grabbed the box and got out of the car. Walking boldly up to the door Amanda knocked firmly and was surprised when a small frizzy haired old woman answered the door.

"Yes?"

"Hello, my name is Amanda. I'm a friend of Wednesday's. I've come to drop off a gift for her." Amanda quickly got out trying not to smile to big and too fake.

"Oh, a gift for Wednesday? Come inside." The old woman gestured and led the way.

Amanda quickly followed her inside not surprised when the door shut on its own. The old woman took them to the parlor as she commented.

"Wednesdays not home right now, she's still at school."

"I know. I was hoping you could forward the gift to her." Amanda pushed gently while showing the old woman the pretty black box.

"What did you get her?" The old woman asked with curiosity.

"Would you like to see? I collected it myself." Amanda proudly boasted she had no idea the next time she'd be inside the Addams house.

The old woman nodded yes with a big eager smile so Amanda opened the box and carefully removed the tissue paper from around the jar.

"Wow, impressive! I like your style. I'm Granny. I'll make sure Wednesday gets this; she's going to love it. It's a lot like other stuff Wednesday has."

"Oh I know! I gave those to Wednesday too. And the skeleton piece as well." Amanda quickly added and Granny's face lit up.

"Oooooooo, I really like your style. Why have you never come over before? You should come back again." Granny insisted with a big smile.

"I will thank you. And if you wouldn't mind Granny I'll be sending more gifts for Wednesday in the future, if you could make sure she gets them I'd very much appreciate that."

"Only if, you send me one too."

"Of course Granny. I'd love to. Any requests?" Amanda asked so happy she could burst.

**GREENHAVEN ASYLUM, 7 p.m. Friday, Present Day**

"Dr. Buckman, dinner's here if you want to join us in the conference room." Agent Donovan informed her.

Looking up from her computer Dr. Buckman smiled replying, "Thank you Agent Donovan, I'll be right there."

Dr. Buckman finished typing her notes in a patients file then closed her computer. Checking her appearance in the mirror on her way out of the office she took the stairs down one level to the conference room. Inside were several agents getting ready to eat Chinese take out, Agent Wilson was handing out everyone's order. They all took a seat digging in; of course almost right away the topic of conversation steered back to the case at hand.

"When will the forensics be ready?" Agent McGrath asked in between bites of his fried rice.

"Next Friday, at the earliest. Until then we don't make any official statements about Glicker. If the media caught wind of this and we're wrong they'll hang us out to dry." Agent Wilson replied.

"I think there is more then enough physical evidence to prosecute Glicker, forensics is only going to tighten our case against him." Agent Donovan commented.

"And he does fit our profile of the Collector." Another agent commented.

"Well he fits _most_ of the profile." Dr. Buckman interrupted then added. "Yes Glicker was a loner, has an average IQ, seemed normal to his community, has a history of employment trouble, he even wet his bed till he was nineteen. Glicker was bullied as a child and teen, an outcast involved in petty crime. We also now know he's never been married, he has no girlfriend, no kids and is slightly obsessed with the occult. Glicker is the right age, the right ethnicity, the right type of personality and if I had to chose one of the four typical serial killer motives; Glicker would be a visionary type. Glicker has suffered a psychotic break and has multiple personality disorder. However I wouldn't feel comfortable testifying to any of these assumptions. And they are assumptions, not enough of the pieces fit. More evidence is needed because there are too many questions left open and unanswered."

"Dr. Buckman is right." Agent Wilson commented. "We may have his confession in the form of Glicker's notebook but it doesn't answer _why_ he's been killing all these years. It doesn't explain _why_ he chooses the victims he does or _why_ he kills in such a huge variety of manners, most killers have one or two methods and stick to it. The Collector is smarter than that, which is why I personally thought Glicker should have a higher IQ to fit the profile better. We did think in the beginning that the Collector could be a doctor or in the medical field, Glicker is a simple bookstore owner. And Glicker would defiantly be a visionary type of killer yet the Collector is more of a mission oriented type. And we don't know if there are any more victims. There is a very good chance that there are more victims we don't know about. Glicker's history for the last decade leaves a lot of long period's undocumented. Too many holes to fill in before we call this one done."

"Plus we have to take into account Glicker has had two psychotic episodes in the last week most likely due from stress of being incarcerated." Dr. Buckman reminded the group and they all nodded in agreement.

"I did have some serious doubts about whether or not; Glicker could really be violent enough to kill. I don't have those doubts anymore, after seeing footage of both those episodes it's a wonder someone didn't call the cops on him sooner." Agent McGrath commented and three other agents nodded in agreement.

"On a personal note I was very relieved to find out Glicker's interest in me was brand new. I didn't like the idea that he might have been stalking me." Dr. Buckman commented giving everyone at the table a relieved smile.

A number of the agents seated at the table had not heard the very recent new information and turned to McGrath for answers.

"From what I was able to piece together after talking to Glicker's ex, Wednesday Addams," Agent McGrath began. "Glicker spotted Dr. Buckman's picture in the newspaper when she was named Chief of Mental Health Services here at Greenhaven. According to Miss Addams Glicker's delusions began to substantially increase after that. Glicker used to date Miss Addams back in high school however soon after graduation she ended it. Glicker never got over it and remained close to Miss Addams brother Pugsley Addams. Apparently Glicker's been trying to get back together with her for years."

"Agent Wilson, have I been cleared from the investigation?" Dr. Buckman asked sipping on her water bottle.

"In a rush for something, Dr. Buckman?" Agent Wilson joked.

"Actually I was hoping to call upon Miss Addams. I would like to offer my professional services to her and her family." Dr. Buckman replied with a pleasant smile that Agent Wilson mirrored.

"Wait for the forensics to come in. Once we've locked Glicker down and the we hand the case over to the prosecutor I'll clear you. Any sooner and someone might ask unnecessary questions."

"Thank you Agent Wilson."

**SEVEN YEARS AGO…**

Driving the rental car from the airport herself, Amanda kept mentally kicking herself for not getting better directions. The house she was heading too was in the middle of nowhere and none of the current maps even showed it was there. Amanda was nervous, very nervous yet so excited at the same time she thought she was going to burst. She honestly never thought this day would come, that she'd ever honestly get a second chance and yet here she was.

"Come on Amanda, you can do this. You can do this." Amanda chanted to herself trying to build her courage.

Eventually she found the right dirt road and headed down it as the sun began to set. As she drove down the dusty lane Amanda's mind returned to her memory, reminding herself how she got there.

When the first gift was received well Amanda made sure to send at least three more gifts to Wednesday each year while she attended school, and she made sure to include a special one for Granny at least once a year. All the gifts she sent after the human heart Amanda made sure to include a small to the point note that she never bothered to sign.

Not all the gifts were the same in content or design, some gifts were special creations like the mounted skeleton others were perfectly preserved specimens. No two gifts were the same but Amanda loved using hearts in her pieces and skull, she was rather fond of skulls too.

Once a year she telephoned the Addams house and only spoke to Granny who assured her Wednesday not only received every gift but that the enigmatic woman loved each and every one of them.

Amanda found out during one of her annual conversations with Granny that Wednesday had graduated from the special European school and was returning home. Granny offered to pass the phone to Wednesday so they could speak but Amanda politely refused, she wasn't ready to talk to Wednesday yet. Not when she was still in transition and had yet to accomplish her main goal. Amanda had won over Granny but she didn't think the rest of the Addams would be so easy won over. No, Amanda was certain she'd need to do more to prove her worth.

To become the doctor she wanted to be would take twelve years of Amanda's life after high school; she had three years left and had already assisted on a FBI investigation. Her career path was set before her and it would be glorious…as long as she didn't let her secret life bleed into her public life.

To ensure her success in both worlds Amanda made sure her public life was exactly what people expected from her. Once Amanda began procuring gifts for Wednesday she no longer needed to go to extremes in other parts of her life. She stopped drinking, doing drugs and having random sex. She pretended those discretions never happened by distancing herself from those people. It worked. Soon everyone believed Amanda was as perfect as she presented herself to be.

Keeping up an appearance of normalcy was important; she began attending church, volunteered when she had extra time and dated career appropriate people. It was a hard façade to keep up yet those brief respites to procure more material for her gifts to Wednesday allowed Amanda her only chance to actually _feel normal_, to breathe without the usual weight upon her chest and shoulders. It was a delicate balance that Amanda kept going for years.

Amanda thought she'd have to wait a few more years to accomplish her goal but was growing impatient. Every conversation she had with Granny only fanned the flames of her hope, then when the annual gift giving time came around Amanda was struck dumb by a simple risky idea. Usually on the notes she sent with each gift she'd include a quote from one of Wednesday's favorite authors this time she wrote:

_**If you think I'm finally worthy, meet me. You pick the place.**_

Two weeks later Amanda received a telephone call from Granny, with great excitement the old woman told Amanda the address and time Wednesday wanted to meet. The next day she was on a plane to New York and now she found herself driving up to address she was given. It was an old dilapidated house on the edge of a forgotten farm. Amanda couldn't help but like it the moment the run down building came into view.

Amanda pulled the rental car up to the house then parked behind out of view from the road. Amanda didn't think anyone was going to come looking for her yet she didn't want to leave herself vulnerable to chance, certain habits she had developed over the last few years were unshakable. Sitting in her rental Amanda took a minute to look around there were no other cars in sight. Reaching in her purse Amanda pulled out her knife, made of a special military grade plastic it was undetectable by normal security standards. Amanda wasn't expecting trouble however she was still prepared for it.

Taking one last calming breath that did nothing to slow the rapid pace of her heart Amanda turned off the car and stepped out. The area was silent, not unusual for that time of day or that time of year. It was peaceful so far away from civilization. Shutting the car door with a purposely loud slam Amanda slowly walked up to the back door. The old wood was slightly ajar so Amanda used the toe of her boot to push it open.

The interior of the house was empty; the home had not been lived in for many decades. Not even small rodents made their home in that place leaving it cleaner than Amanda expected it to be. Stepping inside Amanda searched for any sign of life inside the home.

"Mon amore, you came." A very familiar voice coming from behind softly greeted her.

Surprised Amanda turned around to find Wednesday standing there halfway hidden in the shadows of the kitchen. Wednesday looked amazing; the passing years had only made the pale woman more beautiful. Gone were the youthful dresses, now Wednesday wore a full length black gown much more stylish than the one her mother wore. Amanda was stuck dumb how absolutely gorgeous Wednesday was standing there only a tiny distance away, so close Amanda could smell Wednesdays perfume. The moment the intoxicating scent hit her sensitive nose Amanda was struck with such strong lust she had to momentarily shut her eyes to regain her focus.

"Mon tout, you act like I have any say in this matter. I never did." Amanda replied carefully looking into Wednesday's dark eyes.

"You had all the say in this matter." Wednesday insisted carefully taking a step closer to Amanda.

"So says the woman who broke up with me." Amanda shot back unwilling to let her anger go even after so many years.

"I tried to do what was best for me. You made sure with your endless supply of the most amazing gifts on this earth that not only could I not forget you but that I'd fall more in love with you with each one." Wednesday accused and Amanda finally broke out in a smile.

"Did I?" Amanda asked carefully stepping closer to Wednesday.

"Why didn't you give up? Why did you keep sending the gifts?"

"From the moment you kissed me in our cabin all those years ago I was lost, there was never any going back for me. What else was I supposed to do?" Amanda replied with a light shrug.

"You gifts are all the rage with my family they are all very enamored with them. And they're jealous that only Granny and I ever get anything. They want to meet you." Wednesday admitted a slight very tiny smile on her lips.

"Is that why you came? Why you decided to see me?" Amanda asked her anger flaring up again.

"I would have seen you the moment I got back from Europe. You didn't want to see me." Wednesday admitted then accused.

"I wasn't ready. I wasn't worthy."

"You always were worthy Amanda. You were the only one who was."

"Then why? Please Wednesday, tell me why."

Wednesday hesitated and Amanda instantly jumped to conclusions.

"Was it Joel? Oh god, did you_ marry_ Joel Glicker?" Amanda asked sneering she was angry and didn't bother to hide it.

"Joel? Married? No Amanda! No! Joel wasn't the reason I broke up with you."

"Then why, specifically tell me why, explain it to me." Amanda demanded.

"Do you want to sit? This could take a while." Wednesday offered being slightly sarcastic and Amanda firmly shook her head no; she was in no mood for games.

"Okay. Fine. The night before I broke it off with you Granny and my mother sat me down to discuss my future. My family is wealthy and always has been. It's why none of us work normal jobs, we don't need to. Only despite the fact I'm the first born, I'm not a man so I can't inherit my father's fortune only my brother can or my little brother if something happened to Pugsley. The only way I could inherit that money is if I married my brother and killed him. Granny and my mother wanted me to secure my future independently from my brothers. The only choice I had at that point was to marry someone who could take care of me the way I expect to be taken care of."

"What did you do?"

"I dumped Joel, I was going to anyway. And then I got engaged to my distant cousin, Ambrose Addams. We attended the same special school in Europe so I did get a chance to get to know him, sweet and dim like my brother. Ambrose was the sole heir in his family, we married right before graduation."

"Wait, you're married?" Amanda asked looking as if she were going to puke.

Wednesday laughed shaking her head no, "He never made it through the honeymoon. I was on a special haunted tour of the cities cemetery's at the time, Ambrose wasn't feeling well but insisted I keep the tour guide appointment. He drowned in the bathtub after drinking too much."

"No one suspected foul play?" Amanda asked finally catching on, she was smiling again.

"Of course not." Wednesday replied smirking a tiny bit.

"So widow Addams, is it?"

"It is."

"Why was Joel going with you on your trip?" Amanda suddenly asked needing to know.

"When?"

"When you broke up with me senior year, Joel was going with you and Pugsley. Why?"

"Oh, he was going as Pugsley's friend. I had already broken up with Joel the night before when he accused me of cheating on him. I didn't deny it. It's why he followed me that day. He wanted to see who I was meeting, he was certain it would be my lover. He was right, he just didn't know it."

"What happened to him?" Amanda asked calming down considerably, as a different feeling began sinking in slowly.

"He's still around. He's still Pugsley's best friend and you should know he wants me back. Since Ambrose's funeral Joel's been pestering me for a date. It's very annoying."

"Why don't you do something about it?"

"Pugsley."

"Can I do something about it?"

Wednesday laughed, smiling she said softly, "Mon amore."

"Mon tout." Amanda whispered closing the distance and passionately kissing Wednesday.

**GREENHAVEN ASYLUM, Friday 6 p.m. Present Day**

"Dr. Buckman, Agent Wilson is here to see you." Mark informed her popping his head in.

"Thank you, Mark. You can head home. I'm almost done. Thank you for staying late today. It's been hectic and I appreciate your help." Dr. Buckman stated looking up at her assistant.

"Any time Dr. Buckman. You have a good evening and great weekend. I'll see you Monday." Mark replied with a smile and a nod of goodbye.

Dr. Buckman finished her note then clicked on save, shutting her lap top as Agent Wilson walked into her office.

"Dr. Buckman."

"Agent Wilson, good to see you." Dr. Buckman replied standing up and offering her hand to the federal agent.

They shook hands then sat down and got down to business.

"Have you already turned over Glicker to Dr. King?" Agent Wilson asked.

"Yes. This morning we made the transition. Dr. King will take over Glicker's treatment till the end of the trial and Glicker is sentenced to some place permanently."

"Has there been any improvement on his condition? Any progress with the interviews? Any new information at all?" Agent Wilson asked frowning.

"Unfortunately no. I'm hoping Dr. King has better results than I did." Dr. Buckman replied frowning.

"I've cleared it with the Director you're free to offer your services to the Addams family. I appreciate your help on this case Dr. Buckman. You're notes on the profile were very insightful, we've identified another victim because of it. My Director has also asked me to inform you that he is pleased with your contributions and would like to request your services in future investigations."

"I'd be more than happy to. I enjoyed working on the case." Dr. Buckman commented.

"Can I ask you a personal question Dr. Buckman?" Agent Wilson inquired in a low voice.

"Sure."

"Why did you turn over Glicker to Dr. King? Why not keep him as a patient and get a book deal out of it?"

"I don't want a book deal on Glicker. I'm much too early in my career to get sidetrack by the glamor of being a serial killer expert. There will other cases, other book deals."

"Well you have my contact info Dr. Buckman; let me know if anything comes up. And it was good working with you." Agent Wilson stated getting up and offering her hand one more time.

They shook hands and Agent Wilson showed her self out. Dr. Buckman waited till the other woman was off hospital property before turning off her computer and locking her office. Taking the elevator down to the ground floor Dr. Buckman said goodnight to the staff on her way out to her vehicle. A few minutes later she was driving through the front gate waving to Scott the security guard.

Dr. Buckman drove to the other side of town, turning onto Cemetery Lane. The gate at 1313 opened inward on its own allowing Dr. Buckman to drive right in, she parked in front. Getting out she went around to her trunk and used her keychain to unlock it. Reaching inside Dr. Buckman pulled out two large department store bags that were filled to the brim. Using her elbow to shut the trunk Dr. Buckman approached the front door.

The door opened before she got there and Lurch the Addams butler greeted her with a groan and a slight nod. A moment later Granny popped into view to snatch the bags from her and shrilly announce her arrive with excited glee.

"Amanda's here! Come inside Amanda! Come inside! We've all been waiting for you."

Dr. Buckman grinned following the old woman inside nodding in greeting to Lurch as she walked by. She was lead in to the main parlor where the rest of the family was gathered, the first person to greet her was Gomez, Wednesday's father.

"Ah Dr. Buckman! Good to finally meet you. I've heard so many wonderful things about you! Wednesday and Granny won't stop talking about you, we're all very excited to have you over this evening. "

"She brought presents!" Granny gleefully announced.

"Dr. Buckman, you really didn't have to. You spoil us so." Morticia, Wednesday's mother commented with gentle approval.

"It was my pleasure and please call me Amanda." Dr. Buckman replied with a big happy smile.

"How was work?" Wednesday asked walking over to Dr. Buckman with a small smile on her lips, she carried two drinks.

"Great. Everything went down exactly we planned." Dr. Buckman commented her smile getting a little bigger as Wednesday handed one of the drinks over to her.

"Hi Amanda." Pugsley greeted her as he walked in.

"Hi Pugsley, good to see you." Dr. Buckman greeted him.

Granny passed out the gifts in the bag, everyone got one including Wednesday.

"You didn't have to." Wednesday reminded her.

"I wanted to. It's a special occasion." Dr. Buckman replied with a slight grin.

Wednesday opened the box to find a gold goblet covered in rubies and diamonds.

"What is this?"

"A cup that used to belong to Elizabeth Bathory." Dr. Buckman answered; she watched Wednesday's face closely and got the exact reaction she was hoping for.

"Mon amour."

"Mon tout."


End file.
